Rhys
Rhys Strongfork is one of the two main protagonists in Tales From The Borderlands. Depending on the choices that the player made in the game, Rhys can be portrayed as a lovable idiot, or a greedy self centered corrupt official that would be willing to do anything for power. Like Fiona, Rhys is one of the two of the point of view characters in Tales From The Borderlands. He is voiced by Troy Baker in Tales From The Borderlands, and Ray Chase in Borderlands 3, who also voiced Marlon from The Walking Dead: The Final Season. Biography It all depends on how the player decides to play the game, but Rhys ''can ''easily be played as a man that cares about no one but himself and takes all credit from other people's hard work, even if they sacrificed a lot to help Rhys become closer to his own goals in life. Rhys would then also be willing to sell out his closest friends and blame them for a crime they didn't commit if it benefited his own goals, or just to gain money. That same Rhys is also a xenophobe that views the citizens of pandora as simple minded low-lives that he can just bully and talk down to anytime he feels like it. During battles, Rhys loves to use his overpowered machines to strike terror in the hearts of his enemies. Even if the player does not play Rhys as an antagonist, Rhys does show many villainous traits; such as being smug towards lower class people, having a highly arrogant personality, trash talking people around him, lying to people to gain power, and stealing from others. Rhys has two nemesis within the game; one being the Handsome Jack AI. Although Rhys is the only person that can see the new Jack, he's aware of the fact that he wants to kill him and his friends to take the Vault for himself. The other person is Hugo Vasquez, who at the start of the game becomes Rhys' boss and uses his power to humiliate him. Villainous acts Depending on the player choices in the game, Rhys can be capable of many evil and selfish acts that will result in a character getting hurt emotionally or physically and thus resulting the relationship between Rhys and the hurt character being tarnished. Episode One: Zer0 Sum *Not giving credit to Vaughn for his hard work. (Determined) *Degrading Rudiger with insults. (Determined) *Blown up loader bot. (Determined) *Trying to steal Fiona's vehicle. *Being rude towards Sasha. (Determined) *Taking Hugo Vasquez's offer to let Vaughn take the fall for the vault key incident. (Determined) Episode Two: Atlas Mugged *Trusted Handsome Jack AI. (Determined) Episode Three: Catch a Ride *Ignored Vaughn's complaint about the dance club (Determined) Episode Four: Escape Plan Bravo *Took control of Hyperion. (Determined) Episode Five: The Vault Of the Traveler *Left Yvette to die in the cell (Determined) *Let Yvette slip into space causing her to suffocate in space. *Imprisoned the A.I of Handsome Jack, Leaving Handsome Jack still Alive. Gallery GameApp-2014-11-26-03-20-30-23.jpg|Rhy's intro Rhys 1.PNG Rhys 3.PNG tumblr nfttdqAvJ91smw08mo1_500.jpg|Rhys with Vaughn 2014-11-25 00015.jpg|Feel the pain shitstain. Tales-from-the-Borderlands-Fiona-and-Rhys.jpg|Rhys with Fiona GameApp 2014-12-01 20-38-40-84.jpg|Rhys gets captured 503xlCNYG2Km.878x0.Z-Z96KYq.jpg|Rhys in the near future Trivia *Rhys looks remarkably similar to Handsome Jack, both have the same hairstyle, and nearly the exact same facial features, with only a few slight differences that are accentuated by Jack's more pointy, jagged traits; like his chin. Jack could easily pass for an older Rhys, however. *Rhys often strikes the same pose as Handsome Jack, more often than he realizes. This actually happens a few times when hologram Jack shows up, and thus could be easily missed, but it's made obvious in case one didn't catch it at first: If the player chooses to examine a Handsome Jack poster at the start of the last episode Rhys does exactly what he did at the start of the game; putting both of his hands on his hips - a perfect mirror of the poster. Catching himself in the act of doing so, he groans in frustration before moving on. *Rhys is the first character introduced in Tales From The Borderlands. *Rhys has a bionic right arm and a bionic left eye, both made by Hyperion. *Before Rhys got his job at Hyperion as a child he made his own business cards. *The name Rhys comes from "fierce warrior" which is ironic considering the fact Rhys is a total coward and an incompetent fighter. **In addition, the name's origin is old Welsh meaning "enthusiasm", which is more appropriate as Rhys is rather enthusiastic throughout the game, from wanting to become the next Handsome Jack to finding the Vault of the Traveler to becoming CEO of Atlas. *Rhys was originally voiced by Samuel Witwer in the demo but in the finished product he was cut out of the lead role for unknown reasons. *Rhys' last name is revealed to be Strongfork in Borderlands 3. External links *Rhys Heroes wiki * Rhys Borderlands wiki Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Wrathful Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Incompetent Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mutilators Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Incriminators Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Weaklings Category:Envious Category:Misogynists Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Enforcer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master Orator Category:Amoral Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rivals Category:Comic Relief Category:Affably Evil Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:In Love Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Successful Category:Power Hungry Category:Honorable Category:Defilers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Perverts Category:Neutral Evil Category:Western Villains